


Beads of Fertility

by LadyRussellSprouts



Series: A Very SW Kinktober [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Squirting, technically double penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRussellSprouts/pseuds/LadyRussellSprouts
Summary: Rey finds out there is more than one way to celebrate your ancestors.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: A Very SW Kinktober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649365
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Beads of Fertility

“I’ve been waiting for this moment,” Kylo Ren confessed. His eyes glowed with triumph as he watched her struggle on the soft mattress. His lips still wet from the feast between her thighs.

Rey trembled against the ropes that bound her limbs. This wouldn’t be like the last time he had taken her. That encounter had been about staking a claim, stoking her pleasure and coming together. A union.

Today was a punishment. 

Rey had not been able to concentrate after their confrontation. Ignoring his emerging presence in the Force, she had continued searching the room for more clues to find Chewie. She didn’t sense the electronic command to seal off Kylo Ren’s chambers or the stormtroopers that had flooded the hallway to secure the area for their master. When her ears had picked up the clicking of gears as the door opened, it had all been too late. He had arrived to deliver her punishment. 

She had cum too quickly from his lips, his mouth, and his fingers. Pliant from the release, she didn’t protest as he had looped the soft length of rope around her wrists and her ankles before tightening them together. Too tired to hold her legs up, she’d allowed them to gape open obscenely while her arms pulled against the bonds. The strange position didn’t hurt so much as it was uncomfortable. Uncomfortable to be this sexually available to a man she could no longer place in her life. 

She stiffened as he stepped closer to appraise her nude and rope-bound body. He produced a string of beads from his hands, letting one end trail from her chin down her neck. Her eyes widened in recognition. The gift from the little girl on Pasaana. However, it had been tampered with. No longer a necklace but a long string of beads with knots to tie off the ends. 

“I'm terribly grateful to the people of Pasanna. They are the ones who helped me find you again,” He paused. “Shall we thank them together?”

Rey held her breath as he passed the beads teasingly between her breasts. In her position, her bound arms pushed the soft mounds together in offering, each pink nipple bobbing with movement. A swish of his hands and the beads brushed against those peaks lazily. Back and forth, right to left, he teased until those pink nipples turned hard and erect. Her breasts quivered as her breaths picked up in her chest. 

He lifted the beads from her body when she started to squirm. Leaning down, he hovered over a breast waiting for her to meet his gaze. He blew a soft breath over one nipple and gooseflesh rose in response. Licking his lips, he spilled his saliva onto her breast and let the cool liquid pool to harden the nipple further. He tightened the string of beads in his grip before rubbing the fluid against the underside of the nipple. 

She groaned when he did the same to the other breast, coating it in his saliva before running the beads roughly against the underside of the nipple. The sensation of each round bead running against, and around the tight nipples was divine. It felt like an aggressive and wet tongue stimulating the skin of her nipples over and over again. The wet beads played to different rhythms, plucking both nipples up and down before rubbing or circling a nipple and pulling. His eyes glowed, enraptured as the beads directed the movement of her nipples. Rey whined, her eyes pleading for mercy. 

* * *

Kylo surveyed his work. Her pink nipples had become hard, rosy, and oh so sensitive. He blew against a hardened tip and she quivered beautifully in response. He didn’t need to look to know that her pussy would be drenched with a fresh wave of arousal. He licked his lips in anticipation. He was hungry but he could not slake his thirst yet. She needed to pay. She needed to atone for what she had done. 

He let the beads trail on her body, from her breasts down her navel until they hovered over her mound. One bead brush against the hard bundle of nerves, once, twice, thrice before letting it trail through her wet folds. The beads stuck to her folds, becoming drenched in her juices before falling between the cleft of her buttocks. 

A strangled gasp met his ears and he smiled inwardly. A shiver of anticipation coursed through his body. His hands shook as he restrained himself from touching her, from offering comfort. He couldn’t. Not until she learned the lesson. He had to be patient.

Coiling the ends of the beads through his palms, he placed the beads vertically against her opening, playing between the wet folds. She jerked against the ropes before her body clenched against the sensation. He grew more aroused watching her abdomen ripple in unison with her pussy. 

She cried out when he ran the beads more firmly against her clit, letting it pass up and down before lifting the beads away. Her bound limbs struggled against the ropes, hips squirming for more sensation. A dewdrop of juice slipped out of her. His cock hardened further as his eyes tracked the dew drop from her pussy lips down into the forbidden cleft between her asscheeks. 

He began again, but this time rubbing against the side of her clit letting her juices suck the beads into the wet folds. He alternated sides but never rubbed her clit again waiting to see how long it would take her to break. Little hiccuping whimpers left her mouth with his last pass. He shifted to meet her gaze. A rush of pleasure filled his cock as he found her delirious, pleasure filled gaze. 

“Do you want to cum?” He asked, offering her a way out of the tortured pleasure.

She nodded weakly, unable to hold up her head. 

“I’ll let you cum but only if you call me daddy.”

* * *

Shock penetrated the haze of lust in Rey’s mind. She underestimated his depravity. It didn’t seem enough to dominate her sexually. He wanted to humiliate her. An orphan child calling out for her father. He disgusted her. 

Her eyes hardened even as her body shook from the uncomfortable position. Their gazes held as the standoff continued. Understanding flickered in his eyes before his lips quirked in humor. 

“You misunderstand, my naive scavenger. My intention is not to ridicule.” Noting the confusion in her gaze, he offered an explanation. “There are many ways I want to dominate you. A master teaching an apprentice, a slave girl servicing a customer. A daddy and his little girl.”

“I am not here to indulge in your perverted fantasies.” She replied, embarrassed at her lack of sexual knowledge. 

“But you are the main character in every one of my fantasies.” He whispered. 

He paused, waiting for his words to sink in. She tilted her head stubbornly, trying to hide the flicker of arousal at his confession. An image filled her mind, him as master providing discipline to her, his wayward apprentice. Rey quelled a shiver at the all dirty scenarios that filled her imagination. She would never share that she found the idea of his sexual fantasies tantalizing. 

His lips firmed with resolve before the string of beads passed between her folds. The next pass was hard and fast, rubbing at her clit, her pussy, and her anus. She shook in her bonds. He had found a new place to tease and torture. She bit her lips, muffling the sounds in her throat. Her wrists and ankles twisting until the rope burned against her skin. The waves of pleasure rose higher and higher until she could feel her pussy tightening to clench. 

She let out a tortured cry when he stopped completely. Her body quivered in withdrawal from the loss of pleasure. Her head tossed against the mattress. The plea was on the edge of her tongue but she bit her lip harder. She would not beg, she had to remind herself over and over in repetition with the waves of tortured pleasure.

He waited until the shivering stopped before he began again. Lightly. This time he did use his tongue, lapping at the honey covering her folds, against the beads before moving between the cleft of her round cheeks. A shiver wracked her body when his tongue teased the puckered opening, lapping against the sensitive nerves. Her legs tightened painfully against the ropes as his tongue entered the opening. She tried to shift away from his seeking tongue and the beads against her clit, but he held her steady. Her body started to rise toward another peak, coiling like a spring. 

At the precipice, it melted away as his thick finger circled her puckered opening. The burning pierced any pleasure that had flooded her senses. She winced at the uncomfortable intrusion, but still coasted on the cloud of bliss. She gasped as his finger went deeper, seeking and stretching. She gasped as his tongue licked at her clit, the string of beads forgotten in her mind. Bound, she rocked her body against his face, his fingers.

“Please,” the sound spilled out of her mouth. 

“You know what to do,” he demanded, plucking her clit with his lips. 

_ Ohhh. _

He was hitting something inside her bottom. Combined with the suction on her clit, she was losing her mind. Her nipples were so hard, her pussy clenching wet and hungry. She couldn’t win against the onslaught of pleasure. Damn him! He knew how to play her body to perfection. 

Lust permeated her mind, reveling in the illogical and the obscene. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, letting him dominate her with this sexual play. The title was on the tip of her tongue, the plea of pleasure. The key to her release. She could envision the forbidden word in her mind. 

_ Daddy! _

She shattered. 

* * *

He groaned as he continued sucking her clit and rubbing his fingers inside of her ass. Her pleasure was so palpable, he couldn’t find it within himself to be displeased. Despite her silence, he could sense his victory at hand. 

Tired of torturing both of them, he uncoiled the beads from one hand and rubbed them against the flurry of juice dripping from her pussy. Absolutely sure they were lubricated enough, he slipped two beads quite easily into the newly stretched hole. She barely registered it while in the throws of her orgasm. Her body, still quivering over and over. 

He unbound her wrists and her ankles and frowned at the rope burns that marred her beautiful skin. Crooning in dismay, he left soft kisses against the red skin. She groaned as blood returned to her limbs. Boneless, she allowed him to stretch and soothe the overused muscles, leaving a kiss after each caress. 

He could see the question in her eyes but he did not offer a reply. They were not done. He encouraged her onto her stomach, bottom up and shoulders low. She gasped and shifted away as the string of beads slapped against her clit with the change of position. He stilled her movements shifting behind her, letting her feel his hard and waiting cock against her drenched pussy. 

Clenching his teeth, he eased himself inside her slowly and she let out a moan. His eyes closed at the familiar and comforting sensation of her wrapped around him. He had craved her every day since their last parting. Sighing pleasantly, he let her body adjust to his own before sliding out and entering again even deeper. Slow and steady, he stoked the arousal inside of her letting her feel every thick inch of him. 

“Daddy just wants to make you feel good, baby girl.” He felt her stiffen even as more fluid soaked his cock. “Daddy would never hurt you.”

* * *

Rey was filled to the brim, so full of cock and the beads. The rope of beads slapped against her ass cheeks without rhythm. The movement softly rubbing against her anal ring, enticing unused nerves as he continued his slow and steady pace. She loved the way he penetrated her so deep, stretching and filling her so completely. Eyes closed, she tried to block out his naughty words even as she quivered involuntarily every time he said that forbidden word. His hips stilled on a deep thrust and her core pulsed hungrily, wanting more.

“Daddy loves the way you clench around his cock,” he said with a grunt before swiveling his hips. 

Rey groaned into her fist. 

“Yes, baby girl. Don’t hold back. Show daddy how much you love his cock.”

A pleasure-filled sob escaped her as he circled his thick shaft inside her pussy walls stretching the wet tissue. She shifted her bottom against him enticingly, daring him to go deeper. He stilled as she humped herself against him, stimulating her clit against his balls. Lost in the movement of their bodies, she didn’t notice when he found the end of the string of beads.

She cried out when he tugged the beads gently, stimulating the nerves of her anal ring further. A shiver wracked her body at the new sensation. He applied her juices liberally over the puckered hole until the slide became more fluid. Her cunt rippled across his cock uncontrollably. He groaned before drawing the bead out and pushing it back in, letting her body get used to the anal play. Her abdomen quivered, ass involuntarily squeezing the beads deeper as more honey followed out of her cunt. She moaned as the pleasure-pain of the bead fucking in and out of her ass eased her arousal higher. 

Breathy moans left her lips as he began to thrust into her pussy. Every movement stimulated her body more as the back and forth of his cock and the bead alternated plunging into her holes. He pushed a bead out of her ass when she fell back on his thick shaft, then pushed the bead back in as he exited her hungry hole. It felt so dirty. All of it was so forbidden. 

_ Daddy, daddy, daddy _ , the naughty chant permeated her mind. 

He grunted, a sound of rapture from behind her. Her skin prickled in awareness. His hips thrusting harder and deeper between her pale cheeks. 

“Yes, beg for daddy’s cock,” he moaned and she realized she’d been chanting the naughty word out loud. 

She whimpered. 

He continued to demand dirty things from her, breathless and aroused as his pace quickened. 

“Don’t run away from daddy again,” He ordered breathlessly.

Suddenly, puzzle pieces clicked into place.  He was tired of being left behind in their game of cat and mouse. At the end of his patience, he was asking the only way he knew how, through autocratic demands and sexual supremacy. Her heart cried out at the realization. The physical separation had been painful for her too but he had left her without a choice on Crait. Her body softened and she surrendered.

The words left her mouth before they could register, “Please, daddy. Fuck me harder.”

His groan aroused her even more as his hips fucked harder like she had asked. The slapping of their bodies added to the eroticism of the beads filling her ass. The mattress shifted rhythmically beneath their bodies in unison. 

“Will you be daddy’s good girl? Will you do everything daddy says?” He asked, tugging one bead out completely.

“Yes!” She squealed. “I’m your good girl.”

“Fuck! Daddy loves fucking your little pussy. Are you going to cum on daddy’s cock?”

“Yes, daddy! Please, let me cum.”

Grunting, Kylo pulled the final bead from her ass and Rey exploded on a keening cry. Her body shuddered even as he gripped her hips and started drilling into her. Another orgasm racked through her body, splattering her juices against the soft covers of the mattress. She barely registered the warmth that spilled into her womb or the body that draped over her back. 

He softly kissed her tangled locks before twisting their bodies together. Conflict once again tangling in his thoughts. He had to tell her the truth. He wasn’t looking forward to what would unfold. Once he revealed her lineage, his scavenger would never sit still knowing that her parent’s murderers still traversed the galaxy. A fatigued sigh left him but he knew she valued his honesty. 

“Daddy owns this pussy. Remember that the next time you try to run.” He reminded her, nuzzling the curve of her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Bluewonderlust for editing and making sure this nonsense makes sense!


End file.
